


沉迷

by Finrod



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finrod/pseuds/Finrod
Summary: RPS，AU设定，三人同居。山田孝之-音像店老板；瑛太-自由撰稿人；小栗旬-一般会社员。3p结局注意。





	沉迷

**Author's Note:**

> RPS，AU设定，三人同居。
> 
> 山田孝之-音像店老板；  
> 瑛太-自由撰稿人；  
> 小栗旬-一般会社员。
> 
> 3p结局注意。

风雨狂作，破败的小庙像怒涛中的木舟苦苦支撑。

潮湿的尘埃中，他是你未曾梦过的温柔乡。

匀亭修长的腿乖顺地分开，跨坐在你身上，浴衣下摆被各种液体浸透，贴在温热光裸的双腿间，衣料褶皱黏腻，跟着你的顶弄一下下磨过他细腻的皮肉。

歪在地上的烛台映亮他汗湿的乱发和一双清透的瞳仁，他满面醺然的媚意，神色偏偏认真得不谙世事一般。“说好了哦。” 他这么说道，习惯性地拖长尾音，声调绵软，字句流经喊哑了的嗓子，甜如蜜糖。

他撑在你身上任性又辛苦地起伏，他酥软了的腰肢全仰仗你有力的扶握——正如他在发问的那个瞬间，就已经落在你的掌中了。

“啊，说好了。” 你这样应道，掐住他的细腰用力撞到深处，几乎要捅坏他。

他痉挛着跌落在你怀里，小口咬住了你的肩膀，“呜...好痛。” 你不知道这算是撒娇还是引诱，二者他皆天生擅长。

没有人能抗拒他。

这世上风雨飘摇，你在颓垣败瓦中勉强寻得一间小庙，准备在此安身，等待遥遥无期的雨停。而他捧着烛台出现了，你的庇护所就此被暧昧的火光照亮。

高挑漂亮的青年有着天真快乐的面貌和不经意流露的距离感，不过是萍水相逢，你却忍不住向他倾吐了深藏的秘密和欲望。

好在你足够狡猾。

侧头亲吻他清秀的侧脸，你将咒文般的话语舔入他的耳朵，“我们已经说好，这个秘密，我只告诉你，不会再对任何人说了。从此，它就是我们的秘密了。”

你利用了他对寂寞的恐惧，诱骗他和你一起被困于破败的神庙，守护你诉说的秘密。你用自己缠住了他。

手指探入他的浴衣下摆，从膝弯的嫩肉一路滑到黏腻湿滑的臀间。你贪婪地抚摩他的身体，噬咬他袒露的每一寸肌肤，凶狠地摁住他肏到神智焚尽。你恨不得将他揉进自己的血肉，好安抚对他狂热到近乎嗜血的欲念。

你终于拥有了他。

在销魂欲死的快乐里，你接受了这样绝望的假想。

 

————《秘而不宣》A君

 

====

 

山田回到家时觉得很冷清。

小栗的卧室一般不关门，此时没有开灯，说明他并没有回来，估计下班后直接被拉去应酬了。

瑛太的卧室和往常一样房门紧闭，自带“创作时间立入禁止”的结界。说实话，山田相当羡慕这个自由职业还能养活自己的家伙。如果可以的话，山田非常想关掉音像店，成为制片人，然后坚持傍晚起床清早入睡的愉快作息。

好的，现在家里约等于没人。

是做那个的时候了。

山田拿好抽纸和冰镇蔬果汁回到房间，郑重关好房门打开电脑，登录页面平淡的私人网站，开始摄入今日份的官能小说。

……

A君这次的更新，根本不够吃啊。

山田眉头皱起来了。

一定要说的话，A君从文风到笔法都不是山田偏好的类型。

然而他喜欢A君笔下的男主。A君设定各异的小说中被翻来覆去操弄的神秘男主，没有姓名，没有身份，但山田莫名读出了令人欣喜的熟悉感：可以完全代入小栗。

比预计提早结束阅读的山田起身把房门拉至半开，方便惦记的室友小栗回来时打招呼。

关门开门是一种仪式。门板隔离的不是房间，是内心的隐疾。

倒不是说官能小说见不得人，山田是自然派的，性癖和胸毛一样坦荡光明。然而带入室友阅读官能小说就是另外一回事了，解释起来会很麻烦。

尤其是那两个室友看起来更加亲近的情况下。

嘛，这是必然的吧。自己搬入之前，他们已经在一起住了几年了。

说起来，搬来这里还是因为小栗的邀请。

他俩先是作为音像店老板和顾客相识，然后在山田存款告急时成为了室友。

作为能勉强养活自己但养不活梦想的音像店老板，山田工作意外认真。所谓认真是指，他会因为碟片摆放布局不合心意而暂停营业，一丝不苟地整理；所谓意外是指，山田抗拒普通的年份/首字母分类排序，他使用自创体系：店内从左到右电影愉悦度越来越高，从门口到柜台电影紧张度越来越低。

当年小栗一脸懵圈地进店，乱逛半小时之后居然已经可以给人指路。山田看着小栗指尖虚掩着嘴唇认真思考，透亮的眼睛倏然睁圆说着“有了！”，忽然很想认识这个人。

果然真正喜欢电影的人才会懂吧？所谓寻找影碟应该是这么回事：根据精力充沛与否来决定紧张度，再根据心情来判断愉悦度，作为人类能做的这已经是极限了，其他的就交给艺术之神吧。不，没有人会真正需要某一部电影的，不过是被推荐了或者偶然好奇心发作，都是些随便的理由。过激了吗？如果你真的需要英格玛博格曼，你一定会遇到英格玛博格曼。不小心在愉悦度低的分区里发现《M就是凶手》，会反省看的时候笑出来的自己吧，这不是很有趣吗。

偶遇才是最自然的，最接近命运的形式。

“我知道的哦。在愉悦度低和紧张度高的组合那里，《狗镇》旁边就是《楢山节考》，忽然超惊喜的，觉得果然啊，真的有人也这么想了啊，简直没法更开心了。直接默念年份和电影的名字找到的话，肯定不是这样的感觉吧。” 小栗在交谈中说了这样的话，眼睛闪闪发亮。”这个分类，很妙哦。” 

“那么，请务必跟我来一下。有更妙的东西想要请你过目。” 山田沉默了片刻，捉住小栗的手腕，拖着他走向标着十八禁的布帘。

非常山田了。事后想想。

身后的人有些惊惶，却偏偏选择相信初次见面的山田，只是在被带着加快脚步时会发出“诶—”这样软得不像样的抗议。

在喜欢的电影的包围之中，穿过它们错杂繁复的年代和情感，拖着一个有趣又可爱的家伙走向自己隐秘的圣堂，这简直是理想的一生的缩影了。

山田指腹贴着微凉的细瘦的手腕，忽然心猿意马。

穿过布帘和几列货架，有个不起眼的木柜，上面整齐地摆有造型奇特的玻璃杯，封面缺失的光碟和卡带。“那些电影都不是我的，收纳它们的体系是它们自身的特质撑起来的，你夸赞它们，我会不甘心。所以无论如何也想给你看这些。” 他温热的手指托起小栗白衬衫袖口露出的一节手腕，引导他触碰这些物件，“这才是我的作品。大概是自己的小孩的感觉吧，有的还是未完成，我在等他们长大。”

啊啊，一时兴起说了什么蠢话。

山田记得小栗托举着玻璃杯，小心翼翼地观察它在灯光下的模样。清透的灯光穿过玻璃映着他的脸孔，漂亮到不可思议。

像是，某个不期而至的陌生美梦，可能是太阳，或者烛火，照亮自己对抗世界的幽暗战壕的一隅，又或者是暴雨中栖身的寺庙。

当时还说了什么。

“它们是我的梦想。啊，也可以说是秘密了。我还从来没有和别人说过。” 山田难得有些窘迫，“请不要和其他人提起这些。”

“诶，只有我知道吗，山田先生。” 

“所以才说是秘密啊。拜托了。”

“那么，说好了哦。” 小栗忽然笑了起来，孩子气地拖长尾音，声调绵软，甜如蜜糖。

那时小栗的样子忽然变得无比清晰。山田记得他有些凌乱的头发，眉尾细小的痣，他的眼睛，他穿着西装时双腿纤长腰身盈盈，笑容有小孩子特有的天真烂漫和青年人特有的意气风发。

大概因为山田知道，从这一刻起，他用自己秘密的梦想，把小栗缠到自己的生命中了吧。

…...

A君果然很懂。

山田坐回电脑前，逐字又嗑了一遍短小的日更。回忆加持，这次连官能部分都更显真实了。

玄关处有响动声传来。接着他听到小栗撞到什么的动静，然后是“呜...好痛。” 

很糟糕了，这根本是听到本人说了小说台词。

这家伙是笨蛋吗，总是弄伤自己。

没事吧？

准备起身时他听到小栗跑向了这边。明明门是半开的，小栗偏喜欢把自己藏在门后，歪着脑袋探出半张小脸来讲话。

“孝~~晚上好，来喝酒嘛？”

山田不知道这算是撒娇还是引诱，二者他皆天生擅长。

他的眼睛亮亮的，嘴唇被夜间的低温冻成不自然的艳红色，面上的寒气因为室温化开，温柔湿润。如果，如果对他做了小说里的事，他的表情绝对会比现在色情吧？

穿过半敞的房门他看到瑛太已经等在客厅了。他是什么时候出来的？

“走吧。” 山田略一点头，起身走向小栗。

 

====

 

瑛太的梦想是纯文学。把自己独有的那份认真写出来就可以了，不苛求能达到何种成就。

只是，这样热血随性的生活，其实很难拥有。

就像他的饮食偏好：罐头拌饭。听起来很好养活，但他一般只吃蟹肉和鱼籽罐头。特别美味，快捷方便，而且可以避开和陌生人的不必要交流，非常理想了。缺点是贵。

假以时日瑛太能把自己活成盆栽。但小栗出现了。

两人刚住到一起时还不满19岁，他把瑛太从房门紧闭的小房间里拖出来，再拖着他一起吃遍了住所周边的小饭馆。有了一起出门的习惯，一起尝试登山、足球、机车之类的活动也就很自然了，像所有结伴相处的青年人那样。瑛太意外不抗拒喜欢热闹的小栗，甚至非常喜欢。小栗对纯文学本身没有太大兴趣，但热衷于听瑛太谈论这些。

因为对钱财不甚在意，小栗常常顺手就替瑛太付过饭钱，而瑛太也会尽力回请。本来瑛太对这样得过且过的日子没有丝毫不满，直到有一次，瑛太的稿费已经不足以支付当月的房租，小栗慷慨相助，然后两人吃了两周的水煮魔芋蘸鲣鱼酱油。

倒不是因为它们过于难吃，小栗也全然没有因此露出不悦的神色。可是瑛太忽然体验到了某种社会性成长的阵痛。

当时小栗屈起长腿窝在座位里，歪着脑袋期待地盯着桌上小火锅里的咕嘟咕嘟的魔芋。瑛太没来由地想到了乖巧漂亮的猫，极为难得地对主人不离不弃，可惜主人不值得这样纯洁的善意和忠诚。

于是一阵心悸。他不惧怕猫会离开自己，他惧怕的是自己不值得这样的猫。

突然下定决心一般。

“我绝对会守护旬的。” 瑛太这样说道，咬字格外用力。

他还有些青涩的面孔在沉静时显得很有压迫感。

火锅氤氲的雾气中，小栗忽然意识到瑛太已经是个出色的成年男人了。

 

那天之后瑛太不再拒绝非纯文学的写作。游戏脚本，短篇悬疑，甚至私人网站的官能小说专栏，只要不过分挤压他留给纯文学的空间，都可以接受。如果要说有什么不对的话，就是他很难在以“A君”为笔名创作官能小说时，彻底隐去自己的喜好。

不过无论如何，作为自由撰稿人，他现在已经有自信养活自己和小栗了。

至于那个月的房租的回礼，他邀请小栗去了广岛的温泉浴场度假。

两人仗着年轻，拼命胡闹。泡过温泉浑身发热地去尝了太多賀茂鶴福美人之类的清酒特产，然后醉醺醺地，提着灯笼踩着薄雪去小山坡上夜游。

瑛太跟在小栗身后，他低垂的视野里小栗圆润的足跟被沾了白雪的木屐衬得嫩红。脚踝纤细，浴衣半掩的修长小腿在行走时，薄而紧致的肌肉拉伸出漂亮生动的形状。雪中小栗的身姿很是风流，明知他是醉了酒脚步不稳的样子，偏偏会想到古典小说赞美过的舞步袖法，身长玉立，加之肩线平直腰身纤瘦，瑛太心想，大概没有比小栗更适合浴衣的人了。

夜里很清静，木屐踏在雪上有簌簌声，他听到自己过快的心跳。

最初在小说中不自觉带入小栗时，罪恶感几乎坠穿他的胃部。后来他意识到，幻想中的小栗，和身边一步之遥的小栗，完全不同。小说中勾人魂魄的妖物不过是自己无处排遣的欲望的集合，他在文字的迷宫中追逐的并非小栗的身影，而是自己的痴念，这些堕落和迷恋统统源自自己私人的念头。而现实中绝对想要守护的小栗，是无法用文字框住的，也无法染指。

小栗是明亮的耀眼的，闯入自己曾经心安的小庙，他的光亮使自己的庇护所现出了真正的形貌：它虽被尽力搭盖，足以遮风避雨，却摇摇欲坠，遍布尘埃。而窗外是世界，世界上的风雨壮丽又真实。小栗让他看到了这些，使他愿意将陋屋建得更加可靠，守护他的光，然后他们一起，和潮湿的烟火霰雪一起，见证风雨的停歇。

此时已经走到山腰的亭子前。

“A太...” 小栗喜欢用这种方式叫他，“Ei”字总是咬得偏重，拖长半拍之后再很有弹性地轻轻蹦出“ta”字，很像是在撒娇了。他没骨头似的倚着木柱，轻轻扬起下巴，侧过脸来看向瑛太，满是醉意地挑眉，“太安静了好可怕呀。请讲个故事给我听。”

“现在嘛，最适合说怪谈了。”

“呜，不要。”

“油须磨也不是什么可怕的妖怪哦。他并不害人性命，只是躲在烛火旁边，鼓起脸颊，超——拼命地想把火吹灭。你要是看见点起的火，呼地一下变暗，又倏地一下变亮，总是变幻个没完，那就是有油须磨在了。”

小栗提着的灯笼分明颤了一下。

“可是后来啊，没有人再用蜡烛了。油须磨不甘心，就趴在灯泡边上，鼓起脸颊，超——拼命地吹。”

“是像这样吗？” 小栗笨拙地伸出手去，松松抓住瑛太的衣襟，将他拉近自己，想要做出油须磨超拼命的样子，奈何醉得东倒西歪，最终只是轻轻将带了清酒甘味的呼吸吹在瑛太的脸上。

“嗯，像这样。” 两人身高相近，鼻息几乎缠在一起。

“那我，把灯光吹灭了吗？” 小栗不依不饶。

“还没有呢，需要再努力一点才好。” 瑛太轻轻垂下眼睫，视线落在小栗红润的嘴唇。

小栗咯咯傻笑着凑得更近，他几乎是跌落在了瑛太怀里。提着灯笼的手不知何时松开了，灯笼掉在地上，映亮小栗潮湿的乱发和一双清透的瞳仁，他满面醺然的媚意，神色偏偏认真得不谙世事一般。

“呼...” 他清浅地对着瑛太的唇角吹气。

“还要..再多一点..” 瑛太贴着他的嘴唇，轻声将这样意味不明的话语喂入轻启的双唇间。

他们尝到了对方唇上广岛的清酒和初雪。生涩又缠绵。

亲吻原来是这样湿润温暖的吗，瑛太在含了小栗下唇轻轻吮咬的时候这样想到。高挑漂亮的青年发出难耐的嘤咛，在他怀中酥软了腰肢。他将人抵在木柱上贪婪地讨要更多，无力抵抗的齿关柔软羞赧的舌头和颤抖惑人的喉音。他将灼热的亲吻印在秀气的下颚和颀长的颈项，大火撩过他的神智，他不确定今夜应当如何收场。

小栗在这时咬住了他的肩膀。

他从刺痛中陡然惊醒，雪夜的寒冷浸入沸腾的骨髓。

拥抱终止了。小栗倚着柱子茫然地用指尖轻轻揉搓嘴唇，有些无措的样子。

今夜到底还是要结束了。

“不如，把这个作为我们的秘密吧。” 沉默了许久，瑛太这样说道。“广岛，温泉，夜游，雪。还有我喜欢你这件事。”

小栗还在游神，虽然有努力在听，但并不能领会自己听到的。

“因为是秘密，所以你不用在意它是什么，只要守着它就行了。这样，没问题吧？”

“是很重要的事情吧，对A太来说。” 小栗脑袋晃了晃，眯起眼睛天真无邪地咬着自己的手指。

“嗯，非常重要。”

“那么我也会把它看作很重要的事！”

“是只有我们能知道的，很重要的秘密。拜托了。”

“说好了哦。” 小栗习惯性地拖长尾音撒娇。

“啊，说好了。”

知道小栗醉酒会断片，于是瑛太并没有指望他能记住什么。但小栗好像是出于“对瑛太很重要，所以要好好记住”的执念，强行记着了。

回到东京两人正襟危坐地讨论了这个问题。

小栗不确定什么是喜欢。他能理解“拼上性命守护”这个部分，却无法理解“占有”。

瑛太对他来说非常重要，不如说，是现在最在意的人了。要是瑛太离开他会非常难过，但并不会阻止。各种方式的挽留一定会有，竭尽全力的阻挠则一定不会发生。

猫一样的青年对爱情懵懵懂懂，眼中是天真快乐和不经意流露的距离感。

他会长大吗，真的会有那么一天吗。如果，如果让他变化的不是自己，该怎么拥有他呢。

“但是，我不讨厌那个吻啊。” 小栗忽然这么说道。

瑛太分不清这是撒娇还是引诱。他根本是知道的吧，没有人能抗拒他。

于是郑重点头，“我也非常喜欢。”

小栗意味的喜欢和瑛太意味的喜欢，在亲吻这件事上达成了一致。

直到山田入住，两人的秘密亲吻也一直保留。

比如今天晚上。

过了9点，确认提交完了今日的各种稿件，瑛太抱了本《天草岛民俗志》走出房间，路过山田紧闭的房门，靠墙坐在玄关的地上。

一个小时后，进门的小栗被拽着摁到墙上，承受了瑛太带了些怒气的亲吻。唇齿间是和初吻时有相似的酒精的味道，只是应酬咽下的啤酒，果然不如雪夜的清酒讨人喜欢。

“呜...好痛。” 小栗这么说道，他仰起脸来撒娇，眯着眼笑容绵软，撞在墙上的分明是瑛太垫在他脑后的右手。

意犹未尽地咬了咬小栗的嘴唇，满意地看到他冻得发白的唇色变得艳丽，面上的寒气因为亲昵化开，一片温柔湿润。然后瑛太揉了揉他的头发。

小栗红了耳朵逃出他的桎梏，跑向山田的房间。

瑛太看着他的背影，恍然生出错觉，鸟儿扑扇着翅膀，从掌中飞走了。

 

==TBC==


End file.
